Raiden
The Tactical armor type17 RAIDEN (壱七式戦術甲冑 雷電) is the Gowa Corporation's first generation humanoid weapon system. The Raiden uses the Mile One synthetic muscle to move its limbs. Characteristics The Raiden is the third TA-type system to be deployed, after Symbol's Ishtar Mk I and Ishtar Mk II. It was created using a better quality sample of Kugai muscle than the Isthar, making its actuators somewhat more efficient, however the Ishtar is a more refined and generally superior design. The greatest advantage of the Raiden over conventional armored vehicles is mobility. With a top speed of 65 kph, even over moderately rough terrain, the Raiden can outpace American built armored units like the M1 Abrams and M2 Bradly. Skillful use of the foot anchors allow a Raiden to make near 90 degree turns while running full out. At only 4.4 meters tall, Raidens can hide behind single story structures or and even enter buildings by crawling on hands and knees. The feature that makes them a true nightmare in urban armored combat is their lifting winches. Once the rocket driven cables have anchored to the top of a nearby building the TA simply "walks" up the wall. If haste is needed, the same pyrotechnics used in the foot anchors can be used to push the Raiden away from the wall and "rappel up" the cable. From this vantage point, they can target the thinly protected top of hostile armored vehicles. They can do so with near impunity because most tanks cannot elevate their weapons high enough to threaten a nearby Raiden. They are well protected against small arms but vulnerable to cannon fire and armor piercing weapons. In the event that a leg is disabled or destroyed, the pilot can switch to a tripedal movement mode, however this limits their ability to use arm mounted weapons. Raidens can deploy directly into combat from a conventional cargo plane using LAPES. Alternatively, two Raidens can be stored on a modified flat bed trailer and towed driven to a rally point closer to the area of operations. In either case, two teams of two Raidens are supported by a command and control vehicle. The Raiden has two significant limitations. With only 60 minutes of battery time, Raidens must always stay near a mobile field base. Even if the battery life were extended, it is doubtful that the pilots could function for much longer. Piloting a TA is, brutal, strenuous activity that places great strain on the individuals cardiovascular and neurological system. The causes for this phenomenon are unclear but pilots' suits contain integrated drug delivery systems to mitigate these effects and maintain effective operations. Raiden on the official Gasaraki website Weapons Weapons are typically mounted to hardpoints along the underside of the TA's forearm. ;*25mm Autocannon :An automatic cannon with that can fire approximately 200 rounds per minute is the basic weapon for most TA operations. While lacking the firepower of the some other weapons, the rate of fire and user selectable ammunition feed gives the TA the flexibility to engage small, fast or soft targetsDVD Vol 2 Insert :*Ammo ::Low Power Plastic Bullets ::Armor Piercing ;*75mm Recoilless Rifle :A recoilless rifle offers more firepower, at the expense of magazine capacity and rate of fire. The larger, slower projectile is unsuitable for quickly maneuvering, and overkill against infantry or soft skinned vehicles. However it is excellent against light armored vehicles and infantry fighting vehicles. ;*Grenade Launcher :The only weapon system that is mounted to the top of the forearm, the grenade launcher offers limited indirect fire capabilities against infantry and other soft targets. ;*Anti-Tank Missile :Several missile tubes are mounted to the forearm hardpoint, containing guided anti-tank missiles with HEAT warheads, sufficient to disable modern battle tanks, equipped with composite armor. Equipment ;*Smoke Dischargers There are two smoke dischargers on the upper chest, just inboard of the epaulets. These are use to project a smoke screen to which can impair an enemy's visual and IR sensors as well as impair laser target designators ;*Foot Anchor Each foot is equipped with with a retractable anchor which can be fired into the ground. This gives the Raiden superior traction, allowing it to accelerate faster. It also helps the pilot make rapid and drastic changes to the TA's direction of movement, by anchoring one foot and pivoting on that point. ;*Knee Spike Each leg has a retractable spike stored in the shin. ;*Lifting winch Two winches are mounted just below the smoke dischargers. Each assembly comprises a winch strong enough to lift the TA by itself, a drum with enough cable to scale a 3-4 story building, and a rocket powered anchor. The anchor drives a serrated spike deep into surfaces like concrete and light armor. The TA can now pull itself to up to a new location. References Category:Tactical Armor Category:Mecha